Un ultimo mal por exterminar
by Adalberto Robles Tejeda
Summary: HIE 'O mueres como un héroe, o vives lo suficiente para verte convertido en un villano'
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="507ae68e056e5ac77d99eb3804aefa84"el día en que yo cumpla mi cometido sera en el que yo verdaderamente me sentiré feliz y hasta no cumplirla yo me sentiré defraudado por mi mismo,por lo tanto yo siempre me mantendré perseverante ante todo incluso si eso me obliga a ponerme en situaciones que podrían poner en riesgo la de los que no tienen nada que ver en mi vida y solo son de poca importancia. no me importa si es importante como un agente,gobernante o miembro de alguna organización sea quien sea,cualquiera que se imagine para mi sera igual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e54abf6b64749929fd2f98907ce6c87a"mi nombre es ✌👎✌ 👌 ❄ aún que solo... como sea me da igual llámenme como quieran no me importa mientras sea de manera respetuosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08a8ba5fbef8c00544d31422e1c19c34"Soy de nacionalidad mexicana estudio en la secundaria pero no estamos en la secundaria estamos en un espacio adaptado para los estudios de los jóvenes,eso me incluye a mi pues soy uno y necesito un titulo técnico una cédula y otro titulo profesional,para almenos ser alguien que dejo su pequeña huella en la vida y no ser alguien mas del monton y encajar de distinta forma y no como siempre lo han hecho los demás con simplemente hacer exactamente los demas una y otra vez asta que se framenten y tener que volver a hacer la misma mierda que hiso en la anterior vez repitiendo la misma historia de siempre solo que con otro grupo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e79ca251392b005d1c3bb2834b12344"el día de hoy es lunes suena la alarma de las 6 de la mañana aunque ya estoy despierto justo antes de que por lo menos suene la alarma,algo extraño. estoy cursando el tercer año de la secundaria,un momento en el que la presión aumenta y estoy mas preocupado por la calificaciones mas que nunca en mi vida estudiantil,quizás sea solo por peligrar el repetir el año,no lo se./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1462d1266cf96ab856d9c2bd53d04b6c"empece a cambiarme de ropa para asistir a la escuela y no faltar,como muchas veses lo e hecho solo por un misero segundo del retardo y desde ese momento entendí perfectamente el porque la tasa de suicidios de japoneses por su gran presión en sus vidas. de cualquier manera yo me tengo que apresurar para asistir. recogí mi mochila para emprender mi viaje por las calles de mi pequeño pero vello y pacifico pueblo rural con sus temperaturas actuales bajas,calculo unos 15°c mínimos. como quisiera que fuera así todo el año con el cielo nublado,pero des afortunadamente esto traería muchos problemas a la producción de productos agrícolas del campo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c989e882d0322faf2e0219e6404629d8"✌👎✌ : bueno haber que e espera para el día de hoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="228e766501f0ee844666f436b85e2d96"Camine por alrededor de unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a mi destino,divisando todo a mi alrededor como si fuera que alguien o algo me estuviera viendo,imagino que todos sean sentido observados por no alguien si no mas bien algo,como si este quisiera algo que yo tengo como algún material o lo que sea,siempre e tenido esa sensación desde hace relativamente poco tiempo. pero sea lo que sea no debe tener tanta importancia,claro esta que depende de que y con que propósito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c55aae715f9e60111bb9538ce593907"me senté en mi lugar de siempre,con las clases normales,como cualquier otra sin diferencia alguna con su propósito,enseñar y dar conocimiento a todos para que en algún futuro lo puedan utilizar,claro si es que lo llegamos a usar en algún momento. tengo que decir que ay clases incluso materias que no tienen ningún sentido y me pregunto aveces el porque están ahí si ni siquiera los utilizaremos,entendería el concepto de estas materias si fueran algún taller pero no estas son forzosas como la clase de artes o en la mayoría de los casos música. estas materias en las que yo por lo menos no tengo ni idea de porque están ahí y siempre me e preguntado "¿para que o de que servirá esto si ni siquiera lo voy a usar?". por desgracia esto aunque yo tenga la respuesta no me servirá de nada porque no cambiara nada de este sistema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="163617fcf50f713923427ea73b9092e3"Aveces me e preguntado el porque la gente nunca se se a cuestionado de lo que esta a su alrededor suyo,lo que los maneja cada día,cada semana,cada año y durante toda su vida. el como la vida se maneja por si sola hasta un precipicio que yace a los lados de un camino que es el rumbo de un planeta que rueda sin parar y que es manejada por nosotros para que no caiga en un apocalipcicis que acabaría con todos nosotros a la ves si la dejamos caer en ese precipicio y es por eso que todos debemos dar todos sin excepción alguna nuestro granito de arena para crear un muro en los alrededores de ese camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b962745da3457b61cb61b8d340aafe6c"Sin embargo no todos podemos decir lo mismo de algunos que solo asen que ese grano inpacte contra ese planeta asía los lados desviándola de su camino,como por ejemplo,en esta pelea callejea entre uno de primer grado contra otro de segundo y todo por una simple y pequeña razón,abrir la boca. no se que se habrán dicho entre ellos,pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que es por una ridiculez y sin importancia incluso si fuera por formar una pareja con alguien,algo aun peor puesto que no tendría importancia porque a los 7 meses estos estarían rompiendo lasos tanto amorosos como amistosos gracias al remordimiento que estos se tendrán hasta que finalmente estos se separen para nunca verse mas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="751205ff82380e3d24e7596df7dfec3d"quisiera buscar una manera de cambiar este mundo,de revolucionarlo sin span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"rebeldes/span los cuales me estorben al momento de dar a conocer mis planes lo cual me perjudique y no se puedan cumplir. solo quisiera que la cosas cambiaran por un momento pero de cualquier forma estos tendrían que ser puestos a prueba para poder aplicarlos no solo en la teoría,si no en la practica para poder aplicarlos en mi país y así cambiarlo para bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="252609a76349f56a08f31128b5f7864a"A la mañana siguiente me desperté gracias a un ruido que produjo una lamina al momento de que el viento de la mañana lo azotara con gran fuerza de empuje el viento,eran las 6:32 am y como estábamos en días en los que mi zona horaria esta de noche en esta hora lo cual es algo molesto puesto que es sábado el día de hoy y tengo que levantarme temprano y eso para mi es muy molesto. arreglamos la lamina de acero y me retire sin decir nada al parque de mi localidad esperando la tranquilidad de la mañana esperando a que los niños jueguen en la fuente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6520ae42f48207aeab2cbe5b75bc50c"Eso esperaba yo mientras estaba en una banca con sombra sobre ella,recargado con mi chamarra puesta con capucha,esperando al relajante sonido de los pájaros durmiéndome en paz,eso era lo que yo quería conseguir hasta que alguien aparentemente se me acerco a un lado mio. como era alguien cualquiera no puse atención pero me sentía incomodo,aun así decidí tratar de dormir en la banca a pesar de estar el ambiente con bajas temperaturas de 16°c muy bajas,aunque no tanto como en los estados del norte,ahí si hace mucho frió,bastante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="103e7d9a0e0f68bdcd95edb2c17d5714" -oye tu sabes que no es bueno estar con desconocidos,¿verdad?-dijo el hombre misterioso-yo te podría secuestrar si quisiera-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31033c5405f81d9acfb5a3e2be621792" -pero no lo haces ¿o si?-le dije-,aunque dudo que lo hagas porque estamos en un lugar publico y que esta lleno de gente,ademas de que la comisaria esta a menos de una cuadra de distancia¿por que me estará hablando?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="427522894854ac65bd9a11d189f3384c" -hum hum hum-rió el hombre sin abrir la boca-,eres un chico listo niño,¿pero que tanto lo seras?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b496563c4d84e1e26b23a5904848c05c" -no creo que mucho-respondí-,la verdad es que no puedo decir con certeza cuanto lo soy,pero la verdad es que no creo que tanto,porque mi desempeño en la escuela es muy bajo,si le soy sincero la verdad no espero muchoeste tipo es muy interesante-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="faaf3bc6e93f943908a082c99ad30b98" -el desempeño en la academia no es tan relevante como muchos creen-dijo el hombre-,el verdadero desempeño esta en la mente y en la practica,no en la escuela. Cada quien tiene su forma de aprender,me imagino que al principio de tu vida en la secundaria les habrán empleado un examen que verifique cual es su modo de aprendizaje,pero nunca o poco lo ponen en practica y casi nunca cambia la manera de enseñarle al alumno-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cf20aee675a62d034a3dcdbb6caa46f" -¿y eso-le dije-,que tiene que ver con migo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d28c576d841ea838ff3d2708fbb39480" -la verdad es que bastante chico-dijo el-,lo que demuestra es que hay un talento especial en cada uno de nosotros,cada uno distinto y otras veces igual se repiten. lo que demuestra de verdad que hay talento en todos,es por el simple hecho de que todos somos excelentes haciendo algo y lo descubrimos en un tiempo no definido,eso y con la manera en la que tu me as comentado,demuestra talento en el hablar.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c8a7049314b0b9a2a1944418fc554bb" -entonces usted-dije-me quiere decir que yo,¿tengo un talento especial para lo verbal?,la verdad es que lo dudo mucho,si le soy sincero. la verdad nunca e demostrado un talento tan bueno para ese campo... de todas maneras muchas gracias señor,le agradezco por la conversación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4cc38259ee869cb80639d09c2a62738"me levante del asiento y me fui de ahí como me fuese posible para no encontrarme con otro sujeto que también quiera conversar. no puedo esperar a que alguien me hable en el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e6b7c2d892d37035950cbdc3f44b54b" -¡eh!-alguien me estaba hablando y,en efecto,mas conversación innecesaria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42aa986b74af8f82bce532e8c3119082" -mire de donde provenía esa voz y era alguien que yo había conocido hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había visto desde hace bastante tiempo,quizá desde hace meses,no lo se-... ¿brian?nombre extranjero,si. alto,también ¿eres tu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="daa458df049d60a35be9f5a2c5106d4e" -¡si!, el único e inigualable,cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?-seguía teniendo ese mismo aspecto- sigues con el mismo tono de piel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9d63a40bdbac1c9c84024a6b2e893df" -¿hay algún problemas con mi tono de piel?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3a477a5e371ad3f8b8709928ac8f4bc" -no,pero con el calor que hace tu deberías estar con otro tono, y con eso me refiero a que uno menos claro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ed6e430181ecb2a5a50b0685d2b0381" -pues no eso no a pasado. no al menos hasta ahora/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c4aeb9ddaf2c68533d3618ff8a07ac2" -¿y que has echo hasta ahora?,imagino que algo ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8ed9b677121549f65d62453caad1768" -leer,leer libros. Eso es lo que yo hasta el día de hoy... pero fuera de eso,nada interesante,solo que descubrí que un youtuber mato a su gato a golpes. ahora el esta siendo demandado por muchos... nada del otro mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="644ba957e70f677ee7061da5f8bbddeb" -en ese momento le llaman. posiblemente su madre-. Me tengo que ir,nos vemos hasta otros 4 meses. eh y por cierto,recuerda que span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"en cualquier momento puedes llegar a cambiar de color/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aaac2729e0a3b0f3715b7b0036ef7c3a" -si,adiós-me di la vuelta y como se iba pues empece a caminar en dirección a mi hogar,no tenia que hacer o eso pensaba. quizás en otro universo yo comencé a limpiar la casa porque a lo mejor soy una chica o cualquier cosa. los universos alternos pueden interpretarse de distintas formas,como para poder imaginarse tantas realidades distintas,algunas paralelas,otras similares. de cualquier forma esto siempre se variar según la información obtenida. y yo siempre he pensado en que esto es verdad,porque una prueba,aunque no es solida pues podríamos decir que es una pero solo son testimonios,un ejemplo es el efecto mándela. pero por desgracia como digo son solo testimonios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #222222;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="4pZV3UPmXI4" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="247316ab0136b86932bc1b110c3eb35d"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/4pZV3UPmXI4?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="4pZV3UPmXI4"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="cc929cc2df94f7204bea98755c03554c" ayude en mi casa para poder estar mas tranquilo y cuando lo termine por fin entonces deje la escoba en una esquina y me eche a mi labtop,pues era la única computadora que tenia disponible,bueno a excepcion de un teléfono con pantalla táctil. Al entrar al mundo de Internet,entre a la pagina de youtube para poner música,para luego entrar a hispachan,un tablón de imágenes que es el 4chan pero para hispano parlantes. en este tablón es donde se puede expresar como se te de la gana,ya que en este uno puede ser libre gracias al anonimato. y gracias a eso en este uno conoce las noticias antes que nadie,por dar un ejemplo: cuando un anónimo dijo que iba a ir a su escuela con una pistola en el colegio de monte rey,me ahorrare la historia. pero mientras estaba buscando una canción,había un vídeo de lonrot sobre los "fanáticos que te darán pena ajena",eso decía y como siempre me sacan una buena risa esos vídeos lo escogí. En este como de costumbre me dio una gran carcajada y le di mi me gusta para decir que me gusto. y una de las partes mas graciosas fue cuando menciono a los "bronis" jeje fue la que mas risa me dio a mi y pasaron muchos pensamientos por mi cabeza de estos,luego me puse a investigar sobre estos pero los reales y al parecer solo eran criaturas creadas por distintas circunstancias como por ejemplo,los pegasos. estos fueron creados cuando perseo derroto a medusa y su sangre se derramo,que curioso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="e995258e00b735dc93b8ea76cf562e1e"Cuando me puse a pensar que tan oscuro es el secreto de este fandom,me puse a buscar imágenes de cualquier tipo sin importar de cualquier tipo,así que entre a DeviantArt,un lugar donde muchos artistas están publicando sus obras en ese lugar,perfectamente es donde se encuentra de todo,en serio. Encontré de todo,fan arts de tanto,heroínas,villanos,hasta personajes de poca relevancia y la verdad es que tienen un estilo de dibujo muy bueno,me impresiono la cantidad de imágenes que hay,pero no estaba contento con esto y decidí ir mas profundo. Entre a la rule34... si así es, entre a este sitio y fue un gran error de mi parte ya que en el primer momento de ver eso,el primer minuto,el primer segundo en ver esto.. no se que decir. me quede sin palabras,había de todo tipo,incesto parejas con todos y que mas me traumo fue una imagen de Chrysalis en su castillo con las princesas siendo tomadas por lianas en sus 2 orificios(parecía que a celestia le gustaba por su sonrisa) en la parte dela derecha estaba la princesa del amor con 2 cambiantes... bueno se entiende como esta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c3e1fbdf75b316a1e1259ea9f00c4f0"Salí de esa pagina lo mas rápido que pude y encendí mi nintendo wii para jugar un videojuego para tratar de olvidarme gusta la serie pero no estoese momento tan vergonzoso lleno de pena ajena por los que lo consumen(yo no) pero de igual forma es arte lo que se ve al final. pero eso no quita de que eso se quedara en mi mente por mucho tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e7fc780f9fb5593ccecb326a1401b51"pasaron los minutos y decidí descansar,a pesar de que mi hermano ya tubo que haber llegado,de igual forma me decidí por dormir pues el sueño me estaba ganando y eran ya las 11:12 de la noche. normalmente me da sueño hasta la media noche pero esta sera una excepcionada noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="955681525c1b9ee735731fa226f436ec"Me recosté en mi cama pero olvide apagar la luz,me levante de mi cama para a pagarla,siempre me pasa,no se porque. la apague y me volví a acostar... pero me dieron unas tremendas ganas de cagar y me levante otra vez y encendí la luz,me puse mis sandalias y baje al baño,volví a subir,apague la luz y me acosté... pero párese que el universo se me puso en contra y me volví a levantar para poder quitarme mi chamarra y mis zapatos, pero no me importo y me acosté como sea ya para este punto mi paciencia se fue a la mierda y dormí de todas formas. esto ya fue demacia-d,d.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="584f1ea8ef5dc3d649666589a601f704"narra: ¿?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b847b68fef8f05ff1c1192758ca94f6"(da un golpe y se escucha como si fuera un bat golpeando una pelota)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="759872af4109b44f27588bfed63efdf3" -listo ya lo tenemos, ¿es el?-pregunto un ser cuadrúpedo el cual se asía visible y mostraba un caballo de menor tamaño y de un color azul claro-porque de ser el correcto quiero darle una lección en este instante!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="db4123bc0b78d6368ee3a94883eefff8" -tranquila baja la vos alguien nos podría escuchar-dijo otro caballo de color blanco-, y nos descubrirían,aunque bien se lo merece por ver"eso"¿quien las a tomado? ¿alguien no a estado visitando en nuestro mundo,celestia,luna?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7dbff0422616cf724d94aa8c283c914c" -rápido hay que llevarlo, eso lo veremos después con el(nunca ise eso,¿o tal vez si?)-dijo la nombrada celestia-chrysalis, no te saldrás con la tulla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="d656c3b9f2655bfc12685cc5ab269f44" -¿princesa ahora que hacemos?-dije siendo una de colores morados-nos¿tele transportamos a el lugar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b63807aca49f48a82100a49ef90fca3e" -si debemos regresar lo mas pronto a el portal antes de que se cierre,hoy es la ultima luna-menciono un caballo igual de superior en tamaño que celestia- no quiero estar aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="05690e8031954c5669278e0859773797" En cuanto pudimos lo tomo la princesa luna con su magia y celestia y yo nos tele transportamos mis amigas y las princesas a un callejón cerca de una estatua de un gran poni de un tamaño superior que el de las princesas, y este siendo cabalgado por uno de ellos sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pergamino y traía una descripción en la base de esta, lo que lo asia ver como un comandante o algo por el estilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f802506e59f18477137e78b3eee90bf4" -casi no hay nadie-dijo applejack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab2d22246a4c360518d5489e9b37fbff" - eso es bueno-dije-, vamos rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.-entramos rápidamente por el portal,antes de que alguien nos viera. Después de eso llegamos rápidamente a equestria,con un prisionero./p 


	2. Capitulo 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc1e9f0e7452d3ac342562cbaca661a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Narra: crepúsculo/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60f298ba11b6be19e603b27b3d6e19b5"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"¡Llegamos !, al fin ... (golpe), pumpf !, me eh caído al suelo. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Es normal ya que siempre llegamos en 2 cascos. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"nada distinto, siempre pasa, eso creo. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Mis amigas y las princesas les sucedió lo mismo que a mi, solo que el chico, aun recuerdo como se dice, gracias a la puesta del sol, el chico salio del portal como si hubiesen lanzado solo que el mismo salio con algo de impulso. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Salimos de la habitación y un gran número de guardias del ejercito imperial esperaban afuera. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"estos se pusieron en posición firme. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"La princesa luna dejo a el chico en el suelo y al fondo nos esperaba mi amiga cadenza, con mi hermano/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c7e255d9d3203ead16ceedc203c9d3f"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -¡Llévenlo al individuo al lugar ya indicado! -Dijo mi hermano-, ¡ahora!/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c6d472054d18b6f765738ce48fcd809"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" los guardias, obedientes a las ordenes de mi hermano, levantaron el cuerpo pesado pesado del chico, y sé lo que a cualquier lugar que es desconocido para mi, pues desconozco por completo el lugar a donde lo llevan./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="605751e360e79c0d727d96f860ae2915"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -¡ Crepúsculo! -Se me acerco cadenza-oh que bien que están a salvo todos. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Que alivioe/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1af913c2e8771d24a9108af74a546c8"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -no te preocupes-dije-estamos bien, no te preocupes./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db2c5571dd495e46477823a6fd43dc7f"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -todos nos encontramos bien-dijo celestia/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a16da2fd95f8844e1d634a27208d215d"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -si, b-bien-dijeron entrecortada fluttershy, quizás sea por el cambio tan repentino del cuerpo/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a68926ec84b6dde35320387372c181e4"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" En este momento todas nosotras a excepción de luna y shining, nos retiramos a una habitación la cual es una sala donde esta una mesa redonda y con sillas al rededor de esta, nos sentamos en las sillas y fuimos acompañadas de una secretaría la cual tiene sigo una máquina de escribir en la mesa, coloco papel y cinta de tinta, y comenzó a escribir lo que deduzco era el título./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4161d8f95ef44e3544819024eb40abb2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Narra /span/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" : luna/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc8fa9e4b514d2bf0c2ee94c84845d49"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" En estos momentos, estoy acompañando a un resplandor junto a los guardias imperiales a escoltar a el "ser", hasta su celda, y por eso estoy aquí en caso de que se despertara. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pero aunque lo lograra, el se perdería fácilmente. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"esto lo se gracias a un veterano de patrulla je y que su ruta eran las mazmorras. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Me dijo que en este lugar era una prisión bastante grande y que no era un lugar donde traer a un potrillo, porque tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo si lo perdías. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Aun asi, el que me puede confirmar esa respuesta de ese poni./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57a43dffde6f17e885985d565c57889e"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -shining-lo llame y le pregunte-, ¿es verdad lo que me han dicho sobre este lugar?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0dc58b50bf621ebeee4389ded9af291"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -¿Exactamente-me respondió-, que?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b56658d2cba7af43964db5895fc58f10"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -de que este es un lugar enorme, y que tiene más celdas que cualquier prisión que exista-asta donde se encuentra la gran grande tiene alrededor de 160 celdas de un mismo tamaño, cálculo que unos 3x3/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05ce00af93e9f3885886e1787f6242b5"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -si, en efecto este lugar es tan grande que nos hemos dado la tarea de contar cuantos cuartos y habitaciones, incluidas las celdas. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Esta mazmorra cuenta con 3 pisos inferiores. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"En este momento nosotros estamos en el primero. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"en este lugar, localice los cuartos de armas, cada cuarto contaba y hasta ahora cuenta, con un arsenal y distintos equipos para distintas operaciones. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"en el segundo es una sala de detención y el último es una prisión de máxima seguridad. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"en esta se cuenta con mas de 200 celdas. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"cada una de distintas dimensiones, para cada especie, con puertas que tienen solo una ventana de 10x35cm. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"lo suficiente como para poder tener apenas luz del otro lado de la puerta./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c071fb9b7e21399d21c99281a0767a06"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -¿Entonces es segura?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="345c7fb26b6a5da43cf7773b59f78d12"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -tanto como un pes tratar de sobrevivir en un mar de arena-afirmo el príncipe/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6368b3252427613b865e9db70d518f71"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" entonces solté un suspiro de alivio, pero no por el hecho de que no pueda escapar, si no el que pueda entrar a sus sueños, hablar con el, lo que sea, sin que lo sepa nadie, ni siquiera mi hermana. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"ella ya a entrevistado /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"a ellos/span/span/spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" , pero no yo. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Dice mi hermana que es mejor no saberlo, pues pueden -en palabras de ella-, causarme pánico y que podría convertirme en mi, bueno. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Lado oscuro, y sí por eso, estaré de acuerdo con ella, pero aun así ¿como saber que no me esta mintiendo? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"no es que yo desconfié de ella pero nunca se sabe. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"O puede que existan otros motivos por el cual ella lo haga./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="affeca49b73f1bbe762ca15ee16edb87"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Ya habíamos llegado a abajo, a la celda designada para este tipo. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Estaba apartada de las demás celdas. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Dentro de esta solo se necesita lo necesario para un reo, una cama, mesa y silla. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Eso es lo que yo había obtenido tener, dentro de esta. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"No era un lugar al que mucha luz había, solo la que había tenido afuera de esta./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="14bcb17c5faa18f5856d429ec2a3f9db"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -suéltenlo-ordeño brillando, y las guardias obedecieron dejándolo tumbado en medio del suelo-. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"coloquenle las cadenas en sus de sus extremidades/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="76f6ef20a011c98dc14ebffc5807b61a"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -acaso nadie cuidara la celda-pregunte mientras ellos colocan unas cadenas en sus 2 extremidades y uno en la parte inferior de este/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="28bb11e5c607200c6540837c7d97a919"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -daré la orden de mandar a 2, pero debemos dar el informe-cerraron la puerta y cerraron con un candado pesado-, retirémonos/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="0cef4a24ec64f96ed0c6536074b993f2"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" En ese momento fuimos de regreso al exterior, subiendo las escaleras una a una por los pisos, y cuando llegamos afuera, pude respirar aire fresco. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Debo hablar con el antes de que mi hermana lo haga. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"nadie sabe que es lo que hace mi hermana para poder obtener información tan fácil./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="e52e41dd64d3a004b67b441b357c4a4f"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Narra: ✌👎✌ ¿? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"horas después/span/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="49e43be5448fcdf73a8f363b539e76de"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Aaahh, mi cabeza, me duele, duele, me duele tanto que hasta, aun siento el golpe, como si me dejaran una marca. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Espera ... es sangre lo que siento en mis dedos párese .. lo es, por suerte no es tan grabe que digamos, me sangra solo un poco. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pero ¿Porque no veo ?, el suelo, esta frió, mejor me recuesto en mi cama porque al perecer es de noche ¿pero que ?, ¿y mi cama donde esta ?, ¡espera !, ¿donde estoy? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"¿Conque me golpee? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"¿Que hora es ?. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Todas esas preguntas me resonaban en la cabeza, todas buscando una respuesta alguna hasta que siento que tengo algo colgando en mi pierna, lo toco y siento que son cadenas en mi pierna izquierda, pero tan bien otras sujetando mis muñecas, como si fueran esposas pero algo más grande y pesadas, sin embargo como fueron puestas por enfrente me permití toda vía aunque no del todo, /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"pero si lo suficiente como para mover un poco. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Como sea eso no quita el hecho de que estoy en un lugar que en el cual yo desconozco por completo, estando a oscuras y siendo una pequeña ventana la que me deja mirar. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Haber ... analiza lo que tengo a mi alrededor, y moviéndome a un lado de mi encuentro con una pared, al perecer es de piedra con lo que mis dedos detectan, algún tipo de vidrio o cristal, incrustado en la pared. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"moviéndome en dirección derecha por la pared, me tope con una mesa, algo pequeña y esta estaba en lo que era la esquina, esta mesa ademas tenia algunas cosas en ella, lo que puedo identificar en este momento, es al parecer 2 vela pequeña, una en una base para velas y otra suelta, lo demás no savia lo que era pues la falta de luz era bastante-a pesar de que entra algo por una ventana, con barrotes en ella-, /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"como para no poder observarlos bien. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"seguí caminando en la orilla y me tope con una cosa que era por su forma un retrete bastante amplio como para una persona, amenos de que tuvieras unas nalgas lo suficientemente grandes como las de un gordo friki o en caso de que seas una mujer como las de kim kardashian como para poder sentado en esta cosa. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"seguí avanzando para sentir algo en el siguiente corte, pero definitivamente no podría haber tenido algo, la luz de la ventanilla era lo suficiente como para poder ver que no había nada en esa pared. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"doble a mi derecha para ver si no había otra cosa, pero sentí un bloque rectangular que era de la misma piedra que rodeaba los muros, que sobre tenia lo que creo una manta delgada, y si esto es así, entonces esto era, si no me equivoco, una cama. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Viendo la celda desde la puerta, las cosas están de esta forma: /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"una "cama" en la esquina del fondo en el lado izquierdo, una mesa con objetos en el, entre ellos 2 veladoras, en la esquina al fondo a la derecha. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"y un retrete en medio de la pared de la izquierda. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Y finalmente la cadena que me sujeta mi pierna esta en la pared de en medio./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b4bff9ddd33d248e22ffb41df4462b73"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Me envió en el suelo y la reflexión sobre lo que estaba pasando, ¿dónde estoy y porque? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"esa era la pregunta que mas ansias me esforzaba en resolver y para ello tenia que buscar cualquier pista que me fuera posible encontrar en este ... lugar. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"de entrada, el aire en donde estoy, es demasiado pesado, y eso solo se consigue estar en algún lugar que este alejado de la superficie, como por ejemplo: una cueva profunda o debajo de la tierra, pero necesito que tenga algún tipo de ventilación , ya que de carecer de ello, entonces tendrán problemas en que ya no tengan suficiente oxígeno para sobrevivir aquí. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"lo segundo que hice fue el mirar por la ventanilla y tal párese que la luz consideró de un candil de aceite-eso explicaría el movimiento de la luz. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"no me había dado cuenta de eso-que esta enfrente de mi celda,/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="91181dc9fde98f422dd837cce4b114ed"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Esto no es algo que deba tomar a la ligera, pues el miedo me puede consumir en este momento, hace que mi corazón este tan acelerado, tanto que mi mano lo puede sentir en mi pecho, y es que no hay paradoja desde que me di cuenta de esto, impactando me en gran medida. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Como sea, de cualquier forma no estoy en el momento, ni el lugar como para tomármelo a juego, lo que me obliga a especular sobre el propósito de que es lo que "ellos" quieran sacar de provecho de mi o mi familia. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Analizando un poco mi situación, pude muy probable mente secuestrado de alguna forma que desconozco por el momento, sin embargo, los restos de vidrio sobre mi cabeza incrustados sobre mi cabello, estos podrían indicar que podría haber tomado alguna botella que estaba en el cuarto y me pudo haberme golpeado,/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="f48192c0f1ac71c0b6c04905c224e302"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Sin casi ninguna idea en mi mente, decidí que mejor me siento en la, por así decirlo "cama" para tratar de por lo menos tranquilizarme -si es que eso era posible-, pero derepente siento que pise algo, que por el sonido creo que era algo de papel, y la elevación lo para tocarlo, y en efecto era eso, un pedazo de papel, como si fuera un cuaderno, y para poder verlo bien lo iro a través de la ventanilla y veo que tiene algo escrito que creo que puedo leerlo/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53f2684827a967bf429cb5d0ff528d40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"A quien corresponda:/span/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52c11e7b04e03f35d1afb12343acc18c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"De acuerdo con el reglamento real de La República De Equestria, usted ha sido sentenciado a muerte por atentar contra la soberanía del reino y el a ver violado el reglamento establecido por el consejo y las actuales y vigentes gobernantes del reino y mediante esta carta usted estará disponible enterado de sus crímenes cometidos contra el estado ecuestre, ademas de también cometer crímenes graves contra El Imperio de Cristal. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Todos sus atentados han sido los siguientes afectados: .../span/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07df3584a64d164236fa29b2a0615596"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"¿Pero que es esto ?, nunca cometas ninguno de estos crímenes, de hecho desconozco si me pertenece a mi esta cosa, aunque bien esto tiene al parecer delitos que para mi comprensión son ridículas, como por ejemplo, la experimentación con magia negra y la de sustancias tóxicas, no tienen ningún sentido, ademas de que no existe una nación que se llame "equestria" o "imperio de cristal", lo único que se relaciona con estos nombres es una caricatura llamada "mi pequeño poni" en español claro porque el nombre es en ingles. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"a pesar de que no había escuchado toda la carta por completo sabia que esto requería de ser una broma de algún tipo que me quiere tal vez, ¿asustar ?, no lo creo, porque esto no es así, aunque lo único que si logro fue que me diera un escalofrió al momento de leer lo de "pena de muerte"/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bd89b963e03b88d1115a6ffd88fb41b"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Como sea necesito, descansar o mas bien despejar mi cabeza de esos pensamientos de como seria mi muerte, la verdad no se ni siquiera el porque estoy pensando en ello, tan vez quizás solo sea esto por el pánico que siento ahora o quizás solo sea una broma ... pero que tipo de persona aria una broma de este tipo, en el que uno te deja una nota de que seras ejecutado, luego de un ver despertado en un lugar como este, con un golpe en la cabeza ... definitivamente mente esto no era una broma y si en el remoto caso de que lo sea, ¿quién seria ?, familiares no creo y mis amigos no se atreverían ni siquiera a lanzar le un huevo a una patrulla, no sí si no es alguien que yo conozca, entonces ¿quién seria ?, porque separe los únicos enemigos que yo tengo son ... bueno, tengo que ser sincero con migo mismo, no es que yo le agradezco a muchos, porque bueno,el motivo es simple, la verdad es que le e jodido la vida a mayormente usuarios de Internet, que les e jodido a canales pequeños con decirles sus verdades como por ejemplo con un niño rata llamado "kakarotto666" que creo que entre todos los dimos unas buenas puteadas a el niño por andar mamando la verga./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f6ac88189dd7c851ad0f94d9baa2220"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Como sea, de todas las formas mejores .../span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33aa849014335422640d17ae12071fab"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"(se escucha un ruido de algunos pasos serrados, como si fueran pasos de algún equino)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b73db01a04d1d0726e3a1228616fe8c"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"... mierda, con el corazón acelerado, pienso en alguna manera de esconderme ... pero como yo voy a esconder recientemente, si yo he en serrado en un lugar que ellos están muy bien, lo único que se me encuentra en estos momentos fue colocarme de la misma forma en que desperté, y ponerándome de forma cuidadosa y que no emita algún ruido con las cadenas que me han puesto y finalmente lo logre y simplemente cerré los ojos y los abrí lo menos que pude pare ver si acaso entraban o no, entonces deje que todo fuera a su paso, escuchando que los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="461204f72454dd9a0f6d8fa4cf3ee271"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Sala de prejuicios/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ca81b1a55b1bf70a3330628775d866a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Narra: narrador/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52c11e7b04e03f35d1afb12343acc18c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd64fee4287317ce56fbd1f3e2d5a26b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"En el lugar existe una discusión entre muchos ponis, hablando sobre qué hacer en este momento con el sujeto, y entre todas las propuestas se cree más conveniente una de ellas y trata el mismo debate./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cd4ee9ad7efb35c179dc4d8f1df2e95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -... y entonces, ¿qué proponen ademas de este? -dijo un poni anciano que al parecer conserva un gran cargo en el asunto-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b87540cd87f79f907579a5783370600"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -...- otro poni un poco mas joven mira asía todos lados, observando a cada uno ya los elementos- .. No/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8807e6dec639f2f97bb62a9e7ae987c6"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -entonces esta decidido, princesa celestia, su propuesta será tomada como valida, se tomará su debido tiempo para organizar el evento los consejos para su organización, y con esto terminamos esta junta todos pueden retirarse-el anciano poni estaba apunto de retirarse cuando justo antes alguien hablo/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03fe57d779cebf9302eb662a1e626028"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -¡Disculpe! ..- el anciano apunto de retirarse miro hacia la dirección de donde pro venia la delicada vos-mm eh-mm pero-os nervios consumieron poco a poco a la pegaso amarilla, dándole casi un ataque de pánico- eh que tal si el en realidad o es tan malo como parece, digo em, tal vez si lo comprobáramos de alguna manera, tal vez el podría demostrar que es el bueno, digo, no se ve muy peligroso que digamos-fluttershy era alguien que se había vuelto alguien un poco mas fuerte en cierto sentido contra su miedo/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22a82f65db792e7e8adc723a653d636c"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -quizás tal vez pero no lo creo-crepúsculo respondió al comentario de su amiga, que había dejado en duda a una gran cantidad es ponis en la sala-, porque su cuerpo desprende una gran cantidad de oscuridad, lo que claramente lo deja clasificado como un tipo demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo ir así como si nada-esa afirmación dejo en claro que debían de realizar la propuesta dada por celestia/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="486b1fcf8d789c5fa4eb5f816ad0942b"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" -si alguien tiene alguna otra propuesta ...- fluttershy que ria hablar pero había entendido sobre lo que su amiga había mencionado y no dijo nada ya que seria inútil el tratar de evitar lo que había acordado -... bien esta reunión a terminado- cada uno de los ponis y los elementos se levantaron junto con las 2 princesas cadanze y celestia./span/span/p 


End file.
